Closer
by valiumknights
Summary: Samoa Joe. Possibly the most arrogant man to ever step inside a TNA locker room. What happens when he meets his match? What happens when he starts feeling things he can't explain. Will his ego get the best of him, or can he fall in love? SAMOA JOE / OC
1. BREATHE IN, BREATHE OUT

Let's pretend that wrestling and all it's storylines are completely real  
and that Samoa Joe isn't a total sweetheart.

JOE/OC HATE FICS R00L, AIGHT.  
CO WRITTEN BY SENSIBLEHEART & PATTONESQUE

* * *

'Congrats, Dee. One year on the job today.'  
Deanna Ambrosio sighed as she picked up the stack of files on Jim's desk, Jim had of course left hours ago, getting home to his family or friends, or possibly out drinking, oh man would she kill someone for a martini. This was how most of her Friday nights were spent now, filing and tidying up Jim's office. Kind of odd for a twenty five year old, right?

I switched off the light and took one last look at the dimly lit office, all nice and clean for Monday. She closed the door and waited to hear the distinct sound of it locking before she began walking down the hallway, listening to her heels click behind her. Sure, this wasn't exactly what she wanted to do when she was eight years old but it was still pretty great. Deanna had begun working with TNA after she had lost her job at some random place in LA. SHe got a call that seemed like fate a day later, from one of her best friends in the world. Shelly Martinez, yes, that Shelly Martinez.

Sure, they hadn't talked in three years since Shelly was touring the world with the WWE but who cares. Sisters are sisters for life, I always say. So, Shelly heard from a cousin, of a cousin, of a hairdresser's boyfriend that Dee had lost her job, so of course Shelly wanted to help her out. Shelly had just lost her job, talk about parallel lives right? Well, Shelly had just been signed to TNA wrestling, and they had an opening for a PA, so who better than her own best friend.

Well, Dee was no doubt great at her job. But it wasn't really what she expected, not very social and not too much fun. The only real wrestlers she talked to were the women, and the ones that were about to be signed, so after 365 days of working there she still hadn't been able to meet that fine peice Chris Sabin, am I right ladies?

"Shiiiiiiittttttt." She groaned, rolling her eyes to the roof. _Not again, you clumsy bastard._  
She sighed as she bent over to pick up the hundred of so peices of paper she had just let slip to the ground, as she wasn't paying any attention. It was 11:30 at night, who the hell was going to be walking around to see her bend over in a skirt, right?

"That for me, sweetcheeks?" And with that raspy voice, she felt an hand slap against her behind. She groaned, ready to destroy someone. It was almost midnight, she had missed Rock of Love on MTV and she wanted a drink, who was going to be stupid enough to smack her ass on today of all days?

She turned and stopped dead in her tracks.  
Scott Steiner.


	2. I GOT 99 PROBLEMS, A BITCH AIN'T ONE

Whatevers . Joe looked fucking hot in that suit tonight, yeahhh .  
thanks to all my ladies for the wonderful reviews, mad props .

* * *

Samoa Joe sighed as he looked down at his gold rolex, and present to himself after retaining his World Title. 11:30, he had lost track of time going over tapes in his locker room. _Of course I'm still the champion, I train longer, I study the tapes, I deserve this belt._ It was finally time to head home, for a goods night's rest and then an early morning, for what? Training of course.

There was a noise from down the hall, like someone being slapped. He turned round to find the infamous Scott Steiner standing over a girl who was picking up papers. He began to walk towards them. Sure, Joe didn't care for anyone but himself but hitting a woman wasn't right.

"That for me, Sweetcheeks." Joe stopped dead in his tracks, holding in a laugh. Joe wasn't so much of a ladies man, but he knew he could do better than that. The girl stood up and he had to think for a second. He was one of Shelly's friends, what was her name?

Daniel? Danielle? Destiny? Deeeee... Dee, that's as far as he got on the name basis. She had worked here for a few months, for Jim or someone like that. Filing, paperwork, petty shit like that. She was snobby, like most of the women around here, she had no time for the actual wrestlers, the ones who made she still had a job to come to. Ambrosio! that was her last name.

Ambrosio's hands started to shake as she realized who had just given her that impromptu spanking. _I don't like the bitch, but I sure as hell ain't letting her get pushed around by that jackass._

"Jesus Christ, Scotty. You think any woman would want your wrinkly old ass on top of her?" Joe smiled, crossing his arms. Yeah, I'm happy with that.

Steiner removed his sunglasses and stroked his disgusting little goatee, "And you're telling me she'd rather have your fat ass anywhere near her?"

_Ouch, low blow Scotty._

"Why don't you turn your white ass around, and go home to your she-male girlfriend and try not to break a hip on the way." Joe laughed as Steiner retreated, it was way to late for this shit.

Joe nodded and turned to see the look of admiration on the young girls face, waiting for her to drop to her knee's and thank him and kiss his feet for saving her from big bad Scott. _Wait a second, that's not admiration, she looks pissed, what the hell bitch?_

"What? You wanted to fuck him or something?" Joe snapped at her, taking a step closer. She didn't move, she didn't flinch, she didn't even blink. She looked at like him like he was shit, and that made him so very, very mad.

"I can handle myself." Joe was taken aback. For such a tiny, fragile looking girl she had such a thick Brooklyn accent. Joe let out a chuckle and re-gripped his bag, "Yeah, I could tell by the way your lip qas quivering that you were ready to go cr-a-zy, Ambrosio." Joe laughed and shook his head continuing down the hallway.

One thought was left in Dee's head, "How does he know my name?"


	3. I KNOW, YOU KNOW, I'M ON FIRE

Okay, let's begin. This is a total wrestling slash writing cliche .  
Storyline's are real, people are exactly the way they act on tv ,  
Hate can turn into love, randoms off the street can become wrestlers ,

**WELCOME TO CLICHETOWN, I HAVE BEEN ELECTED EL PRESIDENTE** .  
This one's up here for Courtney aka ravenstyles27 ;  
hopefully this'll get me another chapter of **NEVER IS A PROMISE** wink  
THE AMAZING STORY THAT YOU SHOULD ALL READ RIGHT NAO KTHNXBAI wink

SWITCHING POV, BECAUSE I AM FROM QUIZILLA AND I ROOL.  
(nobody but bill get's that, i'm gonna guess. she's jus' a rascal)

* * *

I hate Mondays, seriously. It's the longest possible time until the next weekend, Everybody's tired/hungover/in a plain out shitty mood. Plus, my hair always looks like shit. Also, ever since Friday night I had dreaded coming back here. To face Steiner, _that old pervert bastard_. Oh, and Joe, _that arrogant prick_.

"Hey chicka, you look worried about something- And stop biting your nails, you filthy biatch!" Shelly Martinez. Best friend, and knockout extrodinaire yelled before sitting down on the big comfortable couch next to me, handing over half a sandwich and an orange juice.

"Thanks doll, and I'm not. Just thinking." I sighed, scratching my head before patting my hair back down into place. "Hm." Shelly hummed, taking a bite out of her sandwich and throwing the plastic container toward the bin but missing, terribly.

"Your shit." I sighed as I got up and bent over at the knee to pick it up. What can I say, I love the enviroment. I heard a light chuckle and raised an eyebrow, "I see were learning from old mistikes, eh?" I stood up and turned around, rolling my eyes the second they laid sight upon him. Joe.

"I see you're stalking me, eh?" I smiled, crossing my arms although being careful not to crumple my blue blouse. Joe laughed and shook his head, "In your dreams sweetheart." He turned to Shelly and smiled. "Cide needs to see you, something about tonights match." Joe said before walking a little way out the door. He turned and sent a wink toward me although he was talking to Shelly.

"And keep your dog on a leash."  
I opened my mouth the reign fire down on him, in every language I knew how to swear in, but it was too late. For a big guy he moves pretty quick. He was gone. I could hear him laughing from down the hall. "Asshole!" I yelled out the door, even though he probably couldn't hear me. "What the heck was that about, bub?" Shelly asked, getting up with half the sandwich shoved into her mouth, so it sounded more like "vat da kek wuz sat bout bub?"

I waved it off, "Forget it. Go to your man." Shelly blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl. Those two were adorable. Disgusting, but adorable.

"Deanna, Mr. Cornette needs to see you." One of the stage hands yelled into the room as I sighed. _What the hell did I fuck up this time, Jimmy?_ Shelly sighed, laying a hand on my shoulder with a concerned look.

"Go, my child. But keep your rape whistle handy." I let out a laugh as Shelly patted my back as she pushed me out the door. She probably wanted to freshen up before she saw 'her man.' Walking down the hallway, letting my heels click behind me I started to put the puzzle together, hearing the angry words pass through the hallway.

_"Jim, don't fucking do this to me man. I'm the fucking champion not a fucking Mark."_ His loud voice boomed through the door and down the hallway. "Oh god." I sighed, recognizing the cold voice. I walked to the doorway, completely ignooring Joe, who sat in the corner on an armchair, glaring daggers at me, his arms crossed and his foot tapping against the carpet.

"Deanna, come sit." Jim smiled cautiously as I sat in the chair next to Joe with a groan. "What's wrong, Jim?" I sighed, rubbing my eyes with a sigh. If this was going where I thought it was, I was going to puke.

"Well. We've had a complaint-" _Aw, shit. _ "-that you two verbally abused Mr. Steiner." My eyes went wide, and probably red with anger. "What the fuc-" Jim held up his hand to silence me. Joe let out a laugh and I glared at him.

"I can't have one of our biggest stars upset, especially before a live show. I think we know how well that can turn out, right Joe?" Jim said, sending a knowing look to Joe as he grinned. I couldn't help but smile, last year Joe had totally called Scott Hall out on live television, unscripted, totally improvised, shoot promo. No doubt, it was great.

"-With that said, you will both need to go and apologize." Joe and I looked to each other, both standing up to scream profanities at the top of our lungs, things along the lines of 'how dare you, you idiot.' 'no way, you dumbass.' and so on, and so forth.

"Look. I don't care if you don't like it, you go do it or there will be consequences." I laughed out loud, consequences? Fuck that. "Fine." Joe spoke. I looked at him as if he had three heads. He turned to look at me and shrugged, "Boss said."

"Good, Scott is waiting behind the tunnel for you." I couldn't stop staring at Joe, just letting my mouth hang wide open. He would apologize to Steiner because the man said so? Oh _hell_ no.

"Goddammit. _bitch_." I mumbled before walking out of the room, as fast as these damn heels would let me. Joe sighed, shaking his head. "She's a little firecracker, isn't she?" He laughed. Jim let out a chuckle but spoke in all seriousness, "Watch her Joe, she's a scrapper."


	4. MISCOMMUNICATION

uhm. yes. this is a total cliche, and i'm having a ball writing it.  
thanks babes, your all amazing and i love you.

i say bitch alot, and also speak ran-ran words in spanish  
COOL BEANS _!!_

* * *

I starred at Deanna as we walked, she looked like she could kill someone. I wonder if she ever has. That's probably why Jim said she was a scrapper, she was probably in the joint or something. "What?" She asked, not even looking at me but knowing I was looking at her.

"Why so hostile, Ambrosio?" I couldn't help but ask, even though it was a stupid question in the first place. She laughed and shook her head, and in that thick accent spoke "I can't believe I have to say sorry to this pervert in front of _you_, because of _you_." Was she acting like this was all my fault? Oh HELL no.

"Well, if you weren't bending over like such a _puta_ we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place, Dea-nna." I snapped at her. Her mouth went wide along with her eyes. Well, at least now I know she spoke spanish. "Plus-" She stared at me like I was satan and it was starting to burn a little so I needed to break the tension so I just shut up. It wasn't that she was scaring me or anything... Well... Okay, it was scaring the shit out of me, as far as I know she was in prison for fighting or some shit. Damn, Jim and his cryptic hillbilly bullshit.

"-I think you should worry about a few people watching, not just me." I sighed, seeing three cameras set up. No doubt, Steiner set all this up. Jackass. I could practically see Deanna's blood boil, this chick really had to learn how to hide her emotions. This was getting crazy.

And then, it got so much better; Rhaka Khan. That bitch was cra-zy.  
"Well hello, sweetcheeks." Steiner smiled, crossing his steroid filled arms over his steroid filled chest. Deanna rolled her eyes and that camera's started rolling.

"Well Joe, not so tough now are we?" Scott grinned. Ew dude. "Yeah, now that you went and told the teachers on us. Look Steiner, you can fuck with whoever you want in that locker room, that's your job. But bringing it outside of that, messing with poor unsuspecting women in hallways, pure class." I was pretty happy with that, and he could tell.

"The way she was bent over, she was far from unsuspecting..." Steiner didn't even look at me as he spoke, he just starred Deanna up and down. Now, don't get me wrong here, I don't like Deanna, in fact I would go as far as saying I hated her, but that was just disgusting.

"You bent over at my man, bitch?" Rhaka took a step toward Dee and I sighed, left to fight another battle for her. But I was wrong, Deanna looked pissed. She had her fists balled up like this was gonna turn into a street fight. She could break Rhaka's jaw, or nose. Or her own wrist of course.

"Se calma, Deanna." She didn't look at me and I knew where this was going. Before I could stop it, Rhaka had slapped her across the face, hard. Deanna held her face and groaned before looking back up at Rhaka who was laughing her ass off. Now I'm not gonna lie, Rhaka could be an attractive girl, but when she opened her mouth the ghetto-est of shit would just fly out. Like now, I have never heard a self respecting woman use some of the words she was using right now, I'm sure the bleepers in the back room were having a field day with this one.

Deanna glared daggers at her. "Bitch, you better pray-" before she could say anymore I picked her up by laying both of my hands on her waist and turning her in mid air around to she stood behind me, and I turned back around to reason with the two wrestlers in front of me.

I held my arm out so Dee couldn't lunge at Rhaka, and looked up to see Rhaka staring me down like she could take me on. And before you can say 'dumb bitch' she slapped me in the face. I was stunned, my eyes wide and my mouth ajar as it sunk in. I looked back to see Deanna, with this smarmy smirk on her face.

"You know what? Go crazy!" I yelled, letting my arms drop to my side as Deanna jumped on Rhaka like a woman possessed, much to Rhaka's surprise. Sure, it was great at first but, I realised that one of them could get seriously hurt and I would end up in hot water again, and I really don't want anyone stripping me of my title, alright.

So after a good 30 seconds of cat fight I decided it was enough, and I would have to tear Dee off Rhaka and Scott vice versa. I grabbed Dee by her waist, while at the same time making sure none of her privates were about to be flashed on national television, before pulling her away. I held her so she couldn't gonna slap me for pretty much holding her ass against my crotch as she struggled to get away from my grip. "Ambrosio, you need to calm down!" I said in her ear. She groaned as Scott pulled Rhaka away as she screamed and threw punches at the air.

I let Deanna go as soon as I knew that Rhaka and Scott were a safe distance, Deanna threw an icy glare my way before storming off. I sighed as the camera got all up in my face. "Well, that went great."


	5. WHATEVER YOU LIKE

hey hey heyyyyyy,  
guess who's back...

* * *

"Deanna?" I looked up to see Jim leaning out of his doorway, his glasses on the tip of his nose. "Yes, Mr Cornette?" "Would you be able to go get someone for me, please?" He asked kindly, and I knew something was up. "Joe..." I kept in a groan as he said it. Not again...

"I need him for a meeting, quickly." He spoke sternly, seeing the annoyance on my face. I sighed, he was my boss after all. "Of course, Mr Cornette, I'll be back shortly." I stood up from the table and adjusted the black skirt that rested on my hips and stopped just above my knee. I walked out the door and towards the so called submission machines locker room.

I knocked on the door loudly, over and over until he opened it. He was angry to begin with, seeing me pissed him off ten fold. "What the hell do you want?" He asked, not opening the door wide enough so I could see into the room. "Cornette wants you, some meeting or something." I sighed, thinking about when I could fit in another manicure as I looked over my nails. He rolled his eyes, leaving the door open as he went to get his jacket.

I peered into the room, "You done?" He groaned as he noticed me looking over his TV and playstation 3 and phone and wardrobe. "Yeah, I just thought you had a hooker in here or something, the way you were acting..." He groaned and rolled his eyes into the back of his head once more. "Funny."

I smiled as he followed me back to Cornettes office which adjoined my own. "Mr Cornette, he's here." Joe pushed his way past me and I sighed mumbling to myself more than him 'asshole.' He glanced back in my direction and smirked at me. I sneered in reponse.

I took a step ack to get back to my own office and work but was stopped by a hand on my arm. "Deanna, I'm gonna need you to come in." Aw, fuck. "What for, Mr Cornette?" I asked cautiously, I did not, repeat, did not like where this was going. I closed the door behind myself before sitting down with crossed arms in the chair next to Joe, the only chair in the room not already taken.

"The segment between Scott, Rhaka, and yourselves gained one thousand and fifty five viewers. Very impressive-" We stopped him. Joe and I spoke in complete unison, much like the week before, but with alot more balls: "No." "Now, i know you don't get along and-" "No." Jim sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. "Look, your title, and your paycheck depend on this so listen up!" He yelled pointing to whom was appropriate. "Joe, you need another dimension. We get it, you like to hurt people, but wheres the soul?" Jim said, making odd hand gestues as he spoke. I let out a laugh and sat back in my seat, "He has no soul." Joe glared at me and I laughed a little more.

"Look, the chemistry-" "Whoa, whoa, whoa what chemistry?" I asked, leaning back up with a disgusted look on my face. Me? Have chemistry with him? No thank you sir. "Joe needs a valet, and your just the girl were looking for." "Have you considered my views on this?" Joe asked calmly. I turned to look at him. "Why, for one second, would you think that _I_ need someone like _her_ to win?" "Do you really expect that you'll win when he has Rhaka and Petey with him all hours of the day?" Jim asked. Joe sat back and scratched his chin as if he were really thinking about it. "Don't bitch out Joe, stick it to him, come on." I spoke, knowing he couldn't possibly think I would be any good for him.

"Just until this whole thing is over?" Joe asked. Jim nodded and I felt myself begin to panic. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna take this as a yes, thanks alot for your time." Jim stood, and walked out of the office before either of us had a chance to object. I tunred to send a glare Joe's way. "You're an idiot."

Joe stood up and looked down at me. "Well, you're a bitch so I guess were a great match."


	6. KARMA

POLL ON HOMEPAGE.

* * *

"Being accompanied to the ring by Deanna, the Samoan Submission Machine, Samoa Joe!" The crowd went crazy. Amazing that all these people love him when he really is a complete asshole. He had obviously forgotten I was there, stepping into the ring and playing to the crowd as I just stood outside. I was just a valet, practically a piece of meat.

"-And weighing in at 318 pounds, The blueprint, Matt Morgan!" The crowd went crazy for this huge guy that came walking down the ramp, hulking himself up as he did. Joe had his work cut out for him. The guy stepped into the ring and began starring each other down. This is where I kinda tuned out, yelling 'Come on, Joe!' every couple of minutes like I was told to but much more worried out the goddamn hangnail I had gotten smacking my hands on the ring 5 minuets ago when that guy had Joe in some submission.

Which got me to thinking, I really don't want to be out here but have to, I have no athletic talent, no passion and I'm wearing a dress. Would that make me Michelle McCool or Candice Michelle? Either way, I hate myself. I was snapped back to life as Joe threw the guy out of the ring and he landed right next to me.

"Uhm." This wasn't supposed to happen, Joe said he would kill the guy I would get in the ring to raise his hand and then we'd be on our way and we wouldn't have to see each other for another week. I was okay with that, not that I should have trusted Joe in the first place. Joe was saying something but the ref was holding him back, the crowd was screaming too loud and i had no idea what to do. As the guy stood up looking right at me, panic set in.

"Do something, Dee!" I looked back to him and the ref was still holding him back. This Morgan guy grabbed me by the hair and I began to scream. I did the only thing my mother ever taught me. Aim for the balls. I kicked, and scored a direct hit. A louh 'Ohhhh' echoed through the arena as the guy fell to his knees. Seeing as he wasn't wearing anything but those little trunks and I was wearing some knee high boots he wouldn't be walking straight for a very long time. Joe grabbed the guy by the head and pulled him back into the ring, finishing him off with that muscle buster thing.

"And your winner, Samoa Joe!" I slowly climbed into the ring but he refused to let me raise his hand. "Get out of the ring." He spoke as he pushed me toward the ropes. I was so confused, I helped this guy win against that asshole and he's angry, what is his damage?

I walked back up the ramp and backstage to immediately yelled at by him. "What the hell were you thinking!?" He yelled at me. "What the hell was I thinking!? You're the one who couldn't keep it in the ring, I mean, It's not like I kicked _you_ in the balls, although I would really love to." I yelled back, stepping right up to him. "You made me look like I couldn't do it myself-" "Well, maybe you couldn't." His eyes almost went red, he started breathing harder, he raised his hand up and I almost flinched. "You're lucky I wouldn't hit a woman." He spoke, before walking away.

I rolled my eyes, "I knew this whole thing was a terrible idea."


	7. EVERYONE NOSE

you're just gonna have to wait for the lovin' to begin... heh...

* * *

"Hey champ, how you feelin?" It was Kevin Nash. Long time mentor and one of the only people Joe would allow close enough to him to know what was going on inside that head of his. "Fine." Joe replied, still playing with the wrapper of his vitimin water. "You know, you try to act scary. But you look like a little kid right now." Joe sighed, you couldn't get anything past big KN. Joe felt sorry for his kids, they wouldn't be able to get away with anything.

"Women..." Kevin laughed as Joe spoke, agreeing completely. There was nothing to be said but that one word. You could walk into a bar, sit down and say that one word and make a million friends. No one understood 'em.

"She's so goddamn annoying..." Joe sighed, sitting back in his seat as Kevin smiled at his young friend. "I bet, she looks like a little spitfire." "Oh your tellin' me, she walkes around like she owns the place, and did you see her last night in the ring? She kicked Matt Morgan in the balls! Do you know how much trouble that's gonna cause me-" "Yeah." Kevin laughed, running a hand through his shoulder length grey hair. "Sounds like you two are really perfect for each other..." Joe froze. "What did you just say, Kev?" Kevin laughed, looking Joe over.

"Calm down big guy, and you heard what I said." Kevin smiled. Joe laughed and shook his head, pretending Kevin hadn't said anything. If I hate her so much, why the hell can't I stop thinking about her?

"Goddammit!" Deanna yelled, dropping some files on the ground. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Traci brooks came out of nowhere, helping her pick the files up. "Yeah, sorry, i'm just a little ancy." She sighed, standing up with all the files back in her hands. Traci smiled, knowing exactly what was on her mind.

"I saw the match last night, you got quite a right leg on you." Deanna let out a laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, thanks." And I also heard the fight afterwards, you wanna tell me what's going down?" Traci asked. Deanna sighed. "I really hate that guy..."

Traci nodded, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She knew what it was like to work with people you couldn't stand. "I know you do sweetheart, I remember what it was like coming to work and having to be seen with that asshole, Roode." Deanna sighed, remembering the two scream at each other the whole night, then hold hands and look like the happiest couple in the world when the camera's were rolling.

"How did you do it?" Deanna said in an almost pleading matter, just wanting to know the answer. "Because we had to, our jobs were riding on it." Deanna sighed and nodded, knowing that wouldn't make it any easier on her. "There's one difference between you and Joe and Roode and me though-" Traci smiled at her friend. "Oh yeah?" Deanna smiled with hope. "You two are cute together."


	8. ONE THING

I HEART CLICHE.

* * *

"Joe. Joe. Joe. Joe. JOE." I groaned and turned around, she was so annoying. I turned to look at her, leaning on the ropes. "What, Ambrosio?" I snapped. After five training sessions we were getting nowhere, she didn't give a shit about this business, so what right did she have to be in the ring with me?

"How. Do you expect me, to sunset flip you..." I groaned and turned to look at her again, "For the last fucking time. With the momentum of the actual flipping, I will roll forward, you barely have to do anything, that's why I'm teaching you this-" I stopped and whispered the last part. "-Mudos perra."

She groaned and stood up, getting ready to use the right left right technique I showed her for running the ropes, at least she remembered that much. She sighed "bastardo." I was taken back, she just called me a bastard in my own ring, that wasn't gonna fly. As she started to run at me, I moved out of the way, so she flipped to end up flat on her back.

I smiled, hovering above her. "Favorite position perhaps?" The look on her face was priceless. Priceless up until she used some crazy yoga move with her left leg to kick me in the neck, and down to the mat.

"You.... Are a bitch!" I yelled, out of breath. That idiot knocked the wind out of me.

She sat up and groaned, "You really should've taught me how to take a bump better, I think I'm hurt." She groaned, getting back up off the mat. I rolled my eyes, The whole time I was trying to teach her how to take a bump she was talking to Shelly who was sitting outside the ring or oogling Eric.

"Maybe if you'd payed attention." As I saw her reach for the middle rope to leave, I swung my leg around, getting her right in the knee, she fell back to the ground, this time taking the bump right. I looked up when I heard clapping. Most of the X-division, sat at the top of the ramp, just hanging out and watching us. I smiled and got up, bowing to them before holding out my hand to Deanna. "See, that's how you take a bump." She grabbed my hand and for the first time in five days let me help her up.

She took a breath as she stood up. "You know, I know how to fight. And It's not like I'm in bad shape or anything..." I looked her over, in her baggy track pants and wife beater. "You're no Christy Hemme." That wasn't what she wanted to hear, I could tell by the way she kneed me right in the balls, much to the delight of the X-Division.


	9. LOVE LOCKDOWN

two/in/one. awesomesauce.

* * *

"So, Hows it going, and I mean really." Shelly said, looking up from her magazine. I sat across from her in her hotel room and sighed. I shrugged and started picking off my nail polish. Note to self: Need manicure.

"He thinks I'm fucking stupid." I groaned. Shelly laughed, shaking her head. If theres one thing your not mami it's stupid. Complete bitch, yes, but stupid?" I laughed at my best friend as I walked over to the bed

"I'm so sick of it Shell, I don't know how you do this everyday." I groaned, lying down on the extremely comfortable Hotel bed. It was Bound for Glory week and TNA had gone all out in finding all their stars great rooms to keep them happy. We didn't want any no-shows now, did we?

Shelly laughed and threw a page over, "You're such a whiner." She giggled. I groaned and rolled my eyes, she didn't know what it was like, having to train, be on tv with, and the worst of all: be forced to spend time with _that thing._

There was a small knock on the door and Shelly's face lit up. "Come on in, papi." As fast as you can say, 'ew, that's friggin disgusting' Homicide aka 'Cide was sucking Shelly's face off. "Hey, 'Cide." I said, continuing to pick at my nails, trying my darnedest to ignore the PDA happening right in front of me.

"What up, Chicka?" He smiled, pulling away from Shelly, throwing a glance my way. I shrugged, "Same shit, different day." I smiled at him. He laughed and nodded, wrapping an arm around Shelly. "Joey's lookin' for you, you know?" He smiled at me. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"What did I do?" 'Cide laughed and shrugged, "I dunno, needs to talk to you about Victory Road tonight or something." I stood up, "If I don't come back soon, he ate me." Shelly let out a laugh and so did 'Cide but he then frowned.

"Be easy on him. He's really a big teddy bear when you get to know him." Shelly nodded, as if she knew as well as 'Cide did. I rolled my eyes as the happy couple rocked back and forth in each others arms. "Whatever you say 'Cide."

Yes, It was finally that time of year again. Victory Road, and Joe was set to defend the title against Stiener and I was supposed to be at ringside just in case he needed me. Can you say, Lame?

The second I closed the door, I saw him at the end of the hall. "Yo!" I yelled and he turned to see me, he didn't look pissed or anything, he looked relieved. "Hey, come here!" I laughed and crossed my arms, "You come here!" He rolled his eyes. he already knew how difficult I was and he was going to have to deal with it.

"Halfway, alright?" Joe said as he began walking towards me, I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards him. "What is it, perdedor." I had to admit, it was cool to have someone I could speak spanish with. The only time I ever got the chance was when I was at home and I barely ever was.

"What are you wearing tonight?" He asked me suddenly. I shrugged, "The shit wardrobe give me I guess." I didn't know, what the hell was i supposed to say? "Okay, what are you wearing for Bound for Glory?" "Um, same answer?" He shook his head and looked at me right in my eyes, "No. I mean before that, Fanfest? A dress or something."

"Oh, shit." I groaned, I forgot all about Fanfest. We had a normal televised show, the Fanfest, then Bound for Glory three days after. Dammit, I was a PA, I should know this. Joe rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Come on, we're going."

Joe grabbed me by the wrist and began dragging me down the hallway. "What!? Where!?" I yelled as we reached the elevator.

"Shopping."

* * *

"No."  
"No."  
"No."  
"Good god, no."

How hard could it be to find a good dress in LA? I mean seriously, I gave this chick exactly what I wanted her to find and she still can't. No, not Deanna. This sales chick, Deanna sitting in the dressing room waiting for us to take something back. This is her career, and she doesn't give a shit.

"You know, I'm a little surprised that you don't care about this. This is your career after all." I said, handing her the five or so dresses that weren't hideous. She looked them over with a nod of approval. "I'm surprised you got me a size 10, I'm no Christy Hemme after all." She sneered up at me. I rolled my eyes at her. Two weeks and she was still pissed about that stupid little call. "Deanna, seriously, I didn't mean-" "I know, Joseph." "Joel." "What?"

I looked back at her as she placed the dresses, one by one on the hook on the wall. "Joe. Short for Joel, not Joseph." Her face softened for a moment as she nodded. "Whatever." She said, looking back to the dresses to see which one she would try on first. No chick flick moments.

She began to smile as she looked back at me. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, get out." Oh. I took a step back and closed the rose pink curtain to give her some privacy. _Idiot, Joe._

After about ten minuets, I wanted to know what the fuck was going on. "Yo, Ambrosio. What are you doing in there?" She stuck her head out and glared at me, "I'm the one who has to wear this thing, so why should I show it to you?" She whispered, knowing there were at least 5 other women in the other change rooms.

"Because I have to be seen with you, and you've embarrassed me before." I replied. She rolled her eyes. "Not this one, it's gross." She dissapeared back into the change room and after a few more minutes and sighed. "Not this one either, Jesus Joe what kind of dresses did you find me?" She mumbled, although still audible.

"Short. Black. brown, or red." I replied, sitting down in one of those oddly comfortable 'husband' chairs, waiting for her to come out. "Nope, gross." She sighed. "You know what, either you come out or I'm gonna move this chair in there and watch." I chuckled. She groaned and stuck her head out again.

"Shut up, Jackass." She didn't even try to be quiet now. We both turned to see shop assistants, girls trying on dresses and their boyfriends or husbands staring at us. I laughed a little and shrugged as they all went back to what they were doing.

I stood up and walked towards her. "What are you doing?" She whimpered out, as if I was going to hit her or something. "Coming in." I pushed past her, finding myself standing against the mirror in the spacious changing room. I looked down at the little black number I thought looked pretty good on the hanger.

I swallowed hard. Harder and louder than I expected it to be. "That ones pretty... good." I stuttered like a horny teenager and shoved my hands in my pockets. "Yeah, that one... is... nice." "Joe, I'm up here." She sighed with an eyebrow raised as I pulled my eyes away from her chest and her hips to meet her eyes.

I coughed and nodded, "Yeah, let's get that one." She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh back. "Um, can you help me for a sec, I could get it on but I don't know if I can get it off." She whispered. I coughed and stepped forward, "Yeah, sure." I reached for the zipper on the back of her dress and breathed in slowly. I picked up the zip and held onto the other part of the dress, she was really warm and soft- No, shut up you idiot!

I wasn't paying attention, the zip ran over my finger and I flinched. "Ow." "Are you okay?" "Yeah, yeah. Can you just grab it for a sec." I said, handing her the zip, she reached around and took it off me as I groaned, the blood coming to the surface. "Are you-" "Good good, fine." My skin was caught in the zip an it was starting to sting. She moved and it hurt more. "Ah, don't move." "Sorry." She giggled. I groaned, this wasn't funny. "Okay, wait, wait, Ah!" I pulled back. Lucky the dress was black or there would have been blood on the zip. She giggled and asked, "Are you okay?" I sighed, it was just a little cut, I am Samoa Joe, I could barely even feel it. "Do you want me to-" She turned around and I couldn't help but look up. She's a girl, I'm a guy and her bra was just hanging out there. She leant over to her bag and picked it up, searching through as the blood dripped off my finger. "Here." She smiled, wrapping a band-aid over the cut. "Oh you don't have to-" "Shut up." She whispered, making sure it was on properly. "Thanks." I hadn't pulled my eyes from her chest yet, and she finally noticed. "Oh." She said, pulling the top of the dress up again so she was covered. She blushed like crazy and I'm pretty sure I did too. "Uh, I'll go." I said, stepping back out of the changeroom.

"Oh..." A small group had gathered around the change rooms. Women looking disgusted and men with smiles on their faces. It was then I realized that our little zip fiasco probably sounded really really bad from out here. "Um, my finger..." I said, holding up the band-aid covered digit. "Disgusting!" A woman yelled, grabbing her boyfriend and or husband by the shirt, pulling his out of the store. I shrugged and when I turned around Deanna was out of the change room holding the dress.

"Ready?" I asked her, steadying my breaths as the blush faded from my face. "Yeah." She replied softly, walking past me. I took a deep breath. What the hell is going on?


	10. JUST MIGHT BE OKAY

"Being accompanied to the ring by Deanna, the Samoan Submission Machine, Samoa Joe!" I held back a groan as I followed him up the ramp and out in front of the crowd. This was the second time I had to come out here with this guy and it was really starting to shit me. "Comeon." He mumbled, walking toward the ring through the crowd entrance. Something about his connection with the fans, blah, blah, blah, yawn.

We climbed up to the ring and he held the rope open for me. It took me a second to realize that he was doing something nice. "Ladies first." He said quietly before I crouched through the ropes, still a little shocked. I heard him chuckle as he climbed in after me, despite the screams and cheers of the crowd. He picked up a mic from one of the stage hands and adjusted the collar of his sports jacket. "Now you all know what's been going down with Steiner and I, he's runnin' around attacking defenseless women, sending his cronies to try and do the job, but I got some news for you Scotty. You and your woman, and your mini me ain't got shit on-"

Suddenly music hit, It was Scott and Rhaka and Petey standing at the top of the ramp with these odd smiles on their faces. "You know Joe, you can talk yourself up all you want. Your title this and your title that, but you, in no way, can measure up to me Joe. I mean look at yourself-" "Your an old man, Steiner and I'm gonna show you that it's time to stand down. Speakin' of which, I'm gonna give you one last chance to take our match at Bound for Glory off the card... I'll give you tonight to think about it, but after to night the offer is off the table-" Scott raised his mic to his hideous goatee. A sickening smile came to his lips as he spoke. "And Speaking of tables..."

The crowd reacted to the three men who walked out of the opposite entrance, greeting them with boos and 'You Suck' chants. Team 3D and Johnny Devine grinned as they pulled out three tables from under the ring, setting them up around the ring as they laughed and high fived like some stupid frat party. "Now the way I see it is, you're askin' me to back down because you know you can't beat me. And the way I see it is, we out number you and your pretty little girlfriend 6 to 2 so-" Scott held the mic away from his mouth for a moment as he laughed. "You're ass is going through a table." He began to walk down to the ring, along with Petey as Rhaka walked slowly behind.

"Oh my god." I whispered, stepping back to hit the ropes. "Don't worry." Joe whispered to me, Scott stood up on the side of the ring mic in hand, "That is, unless you hand over that tasty little piece." Steiner said, pointing his gross little finger in my direction. I knew what was coming next, Joe would throw me to the wolves if it would protect his precious little title. "No."

Scott, Petey and I all wore the same expression. "Come again?" It was me who said it, and Joe turned his face to look at me. "No." He said, looking right in my eyes as he grabbed my arm, pushing me behind him, protecting me. Steiner removed his sunglasses and groaned. "Look, Joe. We can do this the easy way, or we can-" "We can do it my way, Steiner." Joe spoke, dangerous and low. " "You can try and intimidate me all you want, but you're not getting the girl." I think I was about as shocked as Steiner was. He climbed into the ring and I flinched. Joe wrapped an arm around me and for some reason I felt safe, even with the three guys around the ring totally looking up my dress. "Don't panic, amada." I looked at him, he just called me sweetheart. He was being nice to me. Now, that was scary. Joe wouldn't stand down, even when we were severely out numbered, that was almost as scary.

Music hit, and the crowd went crazy. It was Christian, Rhino and AJ. They ran down to attack The three men standing outside the ring, destroying them almost instantly. "I'm gonna kill him." Joe spoke, letting go of me. I grabbed him, knowing that Joe was good but not against two on one good. "Joe, please, let's just go." He turned and nodded, helping me out of the ring as he shot a glare to Steiner that could freeze hell over.

The second we got backstage everything was silent, and so awkward. "Um, I guess I'll see you later." "Um, yes." "Okay, bye."


	11. IT WAS A GOOD DAY

"You okay in there, babycakes." Deanna smiled as Shelly knocked on the door. "Yeah babe, I'll be out is a second." "Okay, I'm going to see 'Cide. Joe's waiting all right? I'll see you down there." I had been standing in the bathroom for so long every body was probably worried about me. I sighed, running my hands over the ponytail at the back of my head. "Showtime."

I looked over the dress and had to smile. It was short and black and it hung off one of my shoulders and the sleeves bunched up at my elbows. I can't believe Joe picked it out, and I can't believe he payed for it. I should probably thank him for that, I mean he buys me this gorgeous dress and I avoid him like the plague for two days. I stepped outside the bathroom, seeing Joe sitting on the couch.

"Hi." I said plainly as he looked up. "Hey, let's go." Nothing? Not even a you look fine, plausible, acceptable even? I swear this guy is even more confusing than women are. He stood up and I noticed how well his black suit and dark red shirt brought out his eyes, and how well it matched my ensemble. My black dress and red stilettos, making me think this was all some big set up and we were meant to match.

He stood up and opened the door for me, "Ladies first." He spoke with a sincere smile. I couldn't help it, as I sauntered past him to leave I said it, "You're a fuckin' weird dude." Letting all of my accent show I heard him laugh. I rolled my eyes, knowing I was getting myself into a circus, hearing everyone talking and laughing and being sent out two by two to get into cars and do the tapings for arrivals.

I walked over to Shelly and smiled at her, in her cute little red dress that suited her perfectly, especially with the bandana hanging around her neck. "You look great baby, are you feeling okay about this?" Shelly asked, holding my hand as he other one curled around Homicide's. "Yeah, I'm fine bub. It's just a couple of photo's right?" "And Questions-" Hernandez jumped in. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that. "Yo, Dee! You look great!" Alex Shelley smiled, coming up to lay a hand on my back. Alex was a cool guy, really sweet and funny, and was also dating an old girlfriend, I knew her from high school. He lay a kiss on my cheek as we talked and laughed and caught up. "All right, main eventers are up next!" Someone yelled.

"Come on-" I had almost forgotten that Joe was standing just meters behind me until he grabbed my hand and jerked me away from the group, pulling me down the hall toward the exit. "Joe..." "What?" He snapped at me and I smiled as he pulled me by the hand, I was still a few steps behind. "Is something wrong?" "No." "Are you Jealous, Joel?" He stopped dead in his tracks and I smacked into his back. Straightening myself out I laughed. "No" He snapped once more. I smiled. "Then let go of my hand." He rolled his big brown eyes to the back of his head and continued on, me trying to keep up in those heels.

"Are you sure your ready for this, I don't want you embarrassing me again you hear, just stand there and don't say anything." "Isn't the expression stand there and look pretty?" I smiled at him, trying desperately to lighten the mood. Any other day I would have let it be, but I was about to on camera in a mini dress and it was still light outside. "No." "_Ouch._" He sighed and turned to me in all seriousness, "Are you sure you want to go out there, Deanna. I mean, you've been on tv before but... this is different." I shrugged, "I don't know, do you think-" "I think you _can_, but I don't know if you _want_." Joe spoke. I laughed, whole heatedly. "You're a mystery, Samoa Joe. Come on." I pushed him out the door and he put on that menacing smirk. I followed him out and was shocked at what I saw.

You know for a cable wrestling show that wasn't WWE there was a shitload of people here. Photographers, people with microphones, JB. I began to panic again, I had never had to do anything like this in my life, it made me sick to think Joe did this every week. "You okay." I didn't look at him, I did what Shelly told me to do and just keep looking up, chances are those photographers would capture every second of this and you better look pretty or the 'net fans'll crucify you.

I couldn't help it, I grabbed his hand again, squeezing for the life of me. It didn't seem to bother him all that much, so I kept on holding in as we walked down. We stopped at the end of the designated walkway, the car was so close it almost killed me. "Joe, big match with Stiener tonight, you worried about your title." "Do I look worried about my title, JB?" Thank god Joe wasn't much of a talker. Joe led me over to the car and opened the door for me. I could finally breath again, I couldn't believe how scary that was. Joe got into the car next to me and smiled, a genuine smile. "Have Fun?"


	12. DRIVIN' ME WILD

_"1, 2- Rhaka's just pulled the ref out of the ring, stopping the count!" Mike Tennay yelled into the mic. "Look at her Tennay, she's screaming right in his face!" "-And Joe's not looking to pleased Don, he's stood up! He's gotta keep his eyes on Steiner, he's too sneaky." Deanna ran around the ring, grabbing Rhaka by her hair, pulling her into the guard rail._

"Joe! Turn around!" He turned, just in time to duck the chair shot from Steiner. Quick roll up, the ref was back.  
"1, 2, 3!" He had done it, he had defended his title against Steiner. Joe stood up, looking to Deanna who was still fighting Rhaka off with the quick punches and knees to the stomach **he** had taught her...

"Yo man, how are you possibly sitting over here when your woman is out there livin' it up!" Chris Sabin grinned, his drunken smile, slapping me on the back. I turned to where he was referring to see Dee, Shelly, Jess, Traci, Gail and Christy were doing shots at the bar. I laughed a little before shaking my head, "She's not mine man. We don't get along." Chris's eyebrows furrowed, "But the other night..." "We don't get along man." Chris shrugged, picking up his beer. "Alright dude, what ever you say." He walked off, leaving me alone with my thoughts again.

We don't get along at all...


	13. WE ALL WANT THE SAME THING

Joe sighed as he attempted to help Deanna into the elevator, even if he didn't want to. Sure, he had a few to drink, who wouldn't when you didn't have to pay; at least he could hold it a little better. "You should really learn to control yourself." Joe sighed. Deanna laughed a little and covered her mouth, "I could say the same thing to you Mr. Handsy." Joe rolled his eyes as he leaned back on the elevator wall. "You almost fell out of the taxi, I caught you, it wasn't copping a feel, it was saving your face." Deanna pushed her long brown hair back, and for the first time in their short time together Joe saw _all_ of that face he had saved from smacking the concrete, without a fringe or a fallen piece of hair covering an eye or half her face. He stopped and for some reason, took it all in.

"What?" Deanna asked as she finally noticed him starring right at her. Joe chuckled a little, It must have been the grey goose getting him all weird. "Nothing, nothing. This is our floor." Joe said, grabbing her arm to push her down the hall, knowing full well she couldn't walk by herself. She began laughing, not loudly, but loud enough.

"What's your problem?" Joe asked, for some reason laughing along as they reached their door. She turned around to look at him as he searched for the key to the room. "You were checkin' me out." She grinned as he kept his gaze at the floor, searching through his pockets which had become increasingly difficult. "No..." "You-" She poked him in the chest and he looked up. "Were checkin' me-" She pressed her finger into her own collarbone. "Out." She finished with a smile, the kind of smile he hadn't seen before. He took a step forward, they were nose to nose and he could smell the raspberry vodka on her breath. "No."

She grinned as he slipped the key through the door, pushing it open. "Go on, get in." He spoke, letting his arm hold the door open. She smirked, and brushed past him, ducking under his arm to step in. He let a smile come to his face before wiping it off as he let out a slow breath. _"Calm down, Joe."_ He stepped inside and immediately felt a hand on his face as a pair of warm lips were pressed against his own.

He almost moaned when he realized what was happening. Deanna was kissing him, and I mean really _kissing_ him. He let a hand rest on the back of her head, and another rest on her hip, pulling her small body against his own. She ran the hand that rested on his cheek to run through his hair and push his mouth even closer to hers as they both fought for dominance. Joe groaned as she grinded closer to him and he had to stop. He pushed her away and tried to catch his breath, narrowing his eyes at her. "We can't do this-" He ran a hand over his head, fixing his disheveled hair. "You're drunk." Deanna smiled widely as she stepped closer to him again. "You're hot when your mad." He almost smiled but really, really had to hold back.

"Deanna-" "Shut up Joe, for once in your life shut up." She whispered, laying her lips against his once more, but this time more gently. They melted right into each other, all the fighting and the hatred came to a complete stop. Both his hands found their way to her hips, pulling her as close to him as humanly possible without hurting her. He began walking forward, pushing her toward the bed. If she was gonna keep kissing him like this he wouldn't be able to stand up for much longer. Joe threw off his jacket, not caring where it landed as he sat down on the bed. Deanna leaned down to make sure their lips never lost contact, she placed both hands either side of his face and he let out a little purr sound. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she groaned, feeling his hands flat against her lower back.

"I can't do this, Dee. You're drunk and I-" She placed a finger against his lips and smiled, biting her bottom lip softly. "It's very sweet that your saying this but... I've never wanted you so bad, Joe." Joe thought for a second, this was going against everything he stood for, and she was very drunk. He couldn't believe what he was thinking, I mean, it's not like he cared about her or anything, and drunken words are sober thoughts after all.

This time Joe was the one to kiss her, with all the force in the world. She moaned as he turned her around, standing up as he let her lay down on the bed with her head against one of the pillows. He ran a hand down her stomach and smiled into the kiss as she made a little whimpering noise. He pulled away to lay kisses down her neck. "Damn Dee. I've wanted this for way too long..." She groaned out, wait. That wasn't a groan.

He looked up to see her eyes closed and her face calm. He knew she was asleep when she began to snoor ever so quietly, he would have laughed if he wasn't thinking about how the hell he would take care of the pants problem he had. "Goddamit, Deanna." He sighed as he moved away from her, running his hands through his hair, watching her sleep peacefully. You know, she was almost sweet when she was asleep. Joe sighed, taking off his belt and grabbing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to go change in the bathroom. This couldn't end well for either of them.


End file.
